


Vaughn's New Job

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn already loved his new job, but now he loves it more.





	Vaughn's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179313525650/vaughns-new-job

Vaughn couldn’t believe his luck when he’d been given the opportunity to work at the hippogriff stables. The creatures were so beautiful and intelligent, he loved being around them, even if it was to clean the stalls.

He was always the last to leave, his cleaning usually going well into the night. He entered the stall to the largest male of the group. He stood unchallenged among the herd, leading it fearlessly. Vaughn smiled and greeted him, waiting for him to approve. Once he did, Vaughn went about his job, sweeping and restocking, humming to himself quietly. Partway through, he noticed something about the hippogriff.

He stopped and stared, amazed at the size and length of the cock extended under the hippogriff. “Wow… You’re packed, aren’t ya?” He crouched to get a better look, setting the broom against the wall. It looked a lot like a horse’s, thick and blooming at the top. Vaughn smirked. He’d worked in stables before and he’d experimented.

He pet the underbelly of the hippogriff, testing the waters, waiting for the creature to react. When it ignored him, he let his hands wander to the cock, boldly rubbing it. The creature was still, encouraging Vaughn. He crawled underneath, taking his time so as not to spook the animal. He let his hands rub the length, letting the hippogriff get used to his touch. After a while of positive feedback, Vaughn leaned forward and licked over the tip, feeling it twitch against him.

His hands stroked while his tongue explored the soft flesh and folds. He could feel the creature getting close and his excitement grew. He massaged and rubbed faster, getting the animal closer and closer. He leaned his head forward, his mouth covering the head as it came, shooting the back of his mouth. It was warm in his throat and he swallowed, lapping the dribbles up.

Easing out from under the hippogriff, he stroked the back. “Thanks, handsome, I really missed that.”

After that night, Vaughn no longer needed to wait for the hippogriff’s approval, allowed to do whatever he needed without a watchful eye. And, if the creature happened to get aroused every time, Vaughn was more than willing to help out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
